I Don't Care
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Peduli itu adalah pemaksaan kehendak yang diperhalus, bukankah begitu? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru. Sayangnya lingkungan sekolahnya tidak mendukung pemikiran individualisnya itu sehingga dia seringkali di marahi oleh ketua kelasnya yang memiliki kepedulian tinggi. Bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru?


_Peduli itu hanyalah sebuah pemaksaan kehendak yang diperhalus. Orang yang peduli suka mendikte orang untuk melakukan hal ini itu, tetapi ketika saran mereka gagal, mereka akan menyalahkan keadaan._

 _Sementara orang yang apatis, hanya menjadi penonton kegagalan orang lain. Mereka tidak tertawa, mereka hanya melihat dan tidak peduli, tidak menyalahkan keadaan dan tetap cool. Tanpa bantuan siapapun, menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri._

 **I don't care**

 **ShikaTema Fic**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

 **Shikamaru** **'s POV**

"Hey...! Kita ada pertemuan kelas habis ini. Jangan pulang dulu yah" Seorang cewek pirang berkucir empat terdengar berkoar-koar di depan kelas dengan wajah semangat. Anko-sensei sudah keluar beberapa saat yang lalu setelah menerangkan pelajaran matematika yang membosankan dan mengakhirinya dengan pidato tidak keren tentang acara ulang tahun sekolah.

Dan, ketua kelas XI-MIA-2, cewek pirang tadi, langsung mengambil tindakan dengan mengadakan pertemuan sepulang sekolah nanti. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan ulang tahun sekolah sih. Boro-boro merayakan ulang tahun sekolah, ulang tahun sendiri aja cuma bisa duduk tenang di kelas, bahkan tidak pernah ada yang memberikanku selamat ulang tahun.

Ya, Kaa-chan juga tidak pernah memberiku ucapan selamat. Yang keluar cuma omelan tentang umurku yang sudah besar dan kemandirian yang bla... bla... bla...

Tapi, jika kupikir lagi, aku masih tidak mau di kasih selamat ulang tahun juga sih. Ngeri lihat temen-temenku diceburin kolam waktu pulang sekolah tanpa ada pembelaan dari guru karena alasan 'ulang tahun'. Mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan akan banyak kriminalitas di dunia dengan alasan yang sama.

"Awas kalo kau pulang lagi nanti" Dengan suara tajam seperti iblis, cewek berambut pirang tadi menghampiriku dan mengancamku seolah-olah dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup jika aku pulang nanti.

Ah...! Masa bodoh. Cewek tadi, Temari, segera beranjak dari tempatku dan kemudian mulai bersenda gurau kembali bersama gengnya. Aku pun kembali menatap layar laptopku yang masih menampakkan sebuah video yang baru saja ku download.

Suara dengingan percakapan anak-anak mulai masuk ke dalam telingaku ketika mereka semua baru saja kembali dari kantin dengan membawa setumpuk makanan sampah (junk food) dan obrolan sampah juga.

"Cih...! Menganggu konsentrasiku saja" Gumamku sambil mengobok-obok tas di belakangku untuk mengambil sebuah earphone murahan yang ku beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini adalah sebuah senjata yang ampuh untuk meningkatkan status ketidak pedulianku.

Tidak peduli, acuh, apatis. Terkadang hal itu terdengar negatif di telinga orang yang hanya ada demokrasi di otaknya.

Menurut pelajaran PKN dari Yamato-sensei yang selalu mengatakan tentang buruknya sosialis dan baiknya demokrasi selama satu semester kemaren, demokrasi adalah suatu pemerintahan yang diselenggarakan dari rakyat, oleh rakyat, dan untuk rakyat.

Sekarang pertanyaannya, siapakah rakyat itu? Apakah kehendak orang sama semua?

Yups...! Itulah inti dari demokrasi. Intinya peduli itu adalah pemaksaan kehendak yang di perhalus. Peduli dengan orang lain, menyarankan sesuatu yang baik untuknya, sama saja dengan memaksakan kehendakmu kepada orang tersebut.

Buktinya, ketika ternyata pendapatnya buruk, dia hanya akan meminta maaf dan... selesai. Tanpa ada pertanggung jawaban terhadap apa yang dia sarankan. Demokrasi adalah penipuan, egoisme, dan hanya mementingkan orang mayoritas.

Kalian sudah mengerti kan betapa busuknya demokrasi? Jadi apa salahnya menjadi apatis? Tidak begitu massalah bukan, jangan terlalu berpikiran negatif terhadap orang apatis. Sikap adalah pilihan orang kan? Jika kalian menyarankan sesuatu, itu sama saja dengan kalian memaksa orang itu untuk mengubah dirinya. Bukankah itu sama saja melanggar HAM?

Bel berbunyi nyaring pun terdengar dari luar kelas, bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam telingaku yang sudah kusumpal dengan menggunakan earphone. Kuhela pelan nafasku sebelum akhirnya ku matikan laptop di depanku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas sembari mengambil buku catatanku untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran membosankan selanjutnya.

"Konnichiwa" Seseorang dengan sangat rajinnya masuk sambil mengucapkan salam kepada murid-muridnya. Dengan suara gaduh, para murid yang tadinya istirahat sambil makan mulai memberesi perlengkapan makannya.

"Nanti, jadi kan?"

"Hmm...! Mungkin sih, tapi aku harus jalan sama..."

"Jalan? Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak juga sih..."

Berisik, kalian berdua. Bukankah sensei sudah ada di depan? Kenapa kalian harus membicarakan hal yang tidak penting itu disini? Kalian tidak menghormati sensei kalian, mengutuk polisi yang menilang kalian karena kalian tidak punya SIM, mengolok-olok orang di dunia maya dengan kata-kata kasar, tapi kalian dengan mudahnya menyebut apatis adalah sebuah kejahatan. Apa yang ada di dalam kepala kalian, bego? Belatung?

Khususnya cewek berambut coklat yang tepat berada di depanku ini. Ekspresi malu-malunya jelas banget tau. Bahkan anak TK sekalipun pasti tau kalo kau sudah punya pacar jika kau memasang ekspresi begitu, apa yang mau kau sembunyikan?

Yah...! Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan mereka dan memaksakan kehendakku pada mereka sih, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kebebasanku untuk tidak peduli ini terganggu oleh sikap mereka yang mengangguku.

Sensei berambut hitam bergelombang itu segera membuka tasnya yang segede gaban untuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari tasnya. Setelah itu, dia pun duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku tersebut.

"Coba pelajari tentang mekanika fluida. Apakah ada yang tidak mengerti?" Perintah sensei bermata merah tersebut. Aku pun membuka LKS milikku dan membaca beberapa baris rumus yang tertera di buku tersebut sambil sedikit mengerutkan dahiku.

Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya, dan mulai meneriakkan satu-satu tentang pertanyaan mereka. Terlihat rajin bukan?

Tidak, ini bukanlah rajin. Mereka hanya bisa bertanya, dan Kurenai-sensei menjawabnya, lalu mereka semua di beri nilai dengan pertanyaan mereka. Mereka bertanya tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal, dan hanya menerima bentuk penjelasan yang abstrak dari Kurenai-sensei tanpa mengoreksinya terlebih dahulu. Mereka hanyalah orang yang hanya ingin nilai belaka. Dunia memang tidak adil terhadap seorang apatis seperti diriku.

"Tapi, sensei, dengan asumsi sensei tentang archimedes itu bukankah lebih gamblang jika di jelaskan kalo air yang tumpah itu volumenya sama seperti benda yang dimasukkan. Dengan rumus ini, maka kita bisa tahu berapa persen..."

Cih...! Ketua kelas yang menyebalkan. Aku tahu dia bisa menganalogikannya seperti itu, tapi bukankah sama saja dengan apa yang Kurenai-sensei jelaskan tadi? Apa sebegitu pedulinya dia sehingga dia mau memaksakan kehendak pada gurunya sendiri?

Yah...! Tapi, apa peduli ku juga sih. Persetan dengan kalian semua.

 **-0-**

"Hei...! Kau mau kemana?" Suara melengking Temari langsung masuk ke dalam telingaku begitu aku mengangkat tas ku setelah membenahi barang-barangku. Mata coklat milikku hanya menatap mata hijau tua yang terlihat geram tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Pulang" Jawabku enteng.

"Ada pertemuan kelas untuk membahas acara ulang tahun sekolah, baka" Bentaknya tepat di depan wajahku. Emang aku peduli...

Ingin rasanya kukatakan hal itu tepat di depan wajah manisnya juga. Kenapa dari lusinan anak di kelas ini yang peduli sama aku cuma si ketua kelas? Lihat sekelilingku...

Tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Apa cewek yang satu ini tidak mengenal hukum karma? Kau tidak peduli dengan orang lain, kau akan tidak dipedulikan orang lain. Untuk kali ini saja aku menganggap ketidakpedulian adalah musibah. Tapi kenapa nih cewek...

"Tunggu disitu, jangan pulang dulu. Atau kau akan kubunuh" Ancamnya. Aku pun hanya bisa bengong mendengar ucapan tersebut. Apa dia memang bercita-cita menjadi kriminalis?

Aku pun kembali duduk sambil melihat Temari mondar-mandir di dalam kelas. Gadis itu tampak membicarakan banyak hal dengan banyak orang, mirip seperti b***h yang menjajakan dagangannya. Dan, inilah teknik yang kupelajari dari pemain keenam bayangan, misdirection.

Dengan teknik stealth yang sudah kupelajari selama beberapa tahun, aku mengendap-endap keluar dari kelas dengan selamat tanpa diburu dan dibantai oleh Temari. Dengan gaya datar khas dariku, aku pun berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan wajah tak berdosa. Tak ada yang peduli denganku.

Ada ataupun tidak ada aku disana, pasti pertemuannya akan berjalan...

Brukh...!

"Eh...!" Gumamku tanpa sadar ketika aku mendengar suara yang menarik perhatianku. Bukan, bukan suara bruk yang sedang terjadi di belakangku, tapi suara cekikikan pelan yang datang dari setiap penjuru kelas. Apa aku yang sedang mereka tertawakan? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang lucu? Peduli amat.

Tapi, mata coklatku segera terbentur pada sosok yang sedang tidur tertelungkup di atas rumput tepat berada di belakangku. Rambut pirang kucir empatnya memang sudah menjadi ciri khas darinya sehingga aku pun bisa tahu kalo dia sedang merencanakan silent killing kepadaku, tapi kenapa dia malah tidur disini?

"Oi...! Ngapain kau tidur disitu, Temari?" Tidak ada jawaban. Kuhela nafasku pelan sambil sedikit melirik kanan kiri dimana masih banyak orang yang cekikikan. Mungkin Temari tadi jatuh gelundungan gitu ya?

Aku memang memiliki tingkat kecuekan yang tinggi, tapi aku masih memiliki kewarasan juga. Bayangkan saja, jika dihitung-hitung, bukanya menolongnya itu sama seperti membuatnya berhutang kebaikan padaku? Dia mungkin saja akan membiarkanku pulang karena telah menolongnya.

Tidak ada ruginya kan? Toh, cuma mengulurkan tangan dan membuatnya berdiri lagi. Jika dia memang malu berdiri karena kecerobohannya tadi, mungkin saja aku bisa menanggung rasa malunya bersama.

Aku pun jongkok sambil mencoklek bahu lembutnya. Suara cekikikan makin terdengar jelas, bahkan di sertai dengan suitan menggoda. Ah...! Palingan cuman hari ini doang.

"Temari, bangun oi...!" Kataku. Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, tangan putih halus itu langsung melesat cepat menuju ujung dasiku. Ketidaksiapanku membuatku menunduk ketika dasiku ditarik dengan kuat ke bawah oleh Temari. Mata hijaunya saat ini memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan, seolah aku ini sampah yang harus dibuang. Bener tuh, makanya izinkan aku pulang.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak mempan dibunuh dengan pisau" Katanya dengan nada geram tetapi masih menyisakan senyuman manis di bibir merahnya.

Ups...! Aku melakukan kesalahan besar.

 **-0-**

"Aku pulang" Sahutku begitu aku sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar setelah menaruk sepatuku dalam rak yang sudah di sediakan di depan pintu. Mataku langsung terasa berat begitu melihat ranjang yang sudah terhampar sempurna di depan mataku, siap untuk di tiduri. Dengan rasa kantuk yang amat sangat, aku pun langsung membaringkan badanku diatas kasur busa empuk tersebut.

"Huah...!" Mulutku terbuka lebar untuk melepaskan kepenatan setelah melakukan meeting melelahkan bersama dengan anak sekelas tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, mataku pun tertutup cukup rapat sambil memeluk guling kesayanganku.

Hidup ini memang indah bila dipake buat...

Drrrttt...!

Ah...! Sialan, selalu saja ada yang menyela monologku di bagian yang penting. Siapa juga sih yang SMS di waktu seperti ini. Bukankah waktu habis dhuhur itu merupakan waktunya istirahat secara umum. Tamu pun terkadang tidak boleh langsung bertamu di jam seperti ini. Aku akan ganti operator jika mereka terus menerorku selama ini. Enak saja mereka nyuruh beli pulsa melulu, emangnya cari duit gampang apa.

Tanganku menggapai-nggapai meja belajarku dimana aku meletakkan handphone berwarna biru milikku. Dengan mata setengah tertutup, kubaca SMS yang masuk tersebut.

Heh...! Nomor siapa ini?

Ah...! Masa bodoh, palingan juga orang iseng tipu-tipu. Ku letakkan kembali hapeku diatas meja belajarku dan kembali menutup mataku.

Drrttt...! Drrrttt...!

Siapa lagi ini?

Dengan kesal aku pun membuka mataku lebar-lebar untuk membaca SMS yang masuk secara berantai di hapeku tersebut. Aku pasti akan mengadukan nomor ini ke polisi bila dia tidak memberikan alasan yang tepat kenapa dia meneleponku.

 **From : +6281xxxxxxxxx**

 **Shikamaru, kau akan jadi duta lomba cerdas cermat di ultah sekolah nanti**

 **Belajar yang keras. Jangan males-malesan**

 **Besok kita akan koordinasi sepulang sekolah bersama Hinata**

 **Woy...! Bales napa.**

Siapa ini? Dia tahu nomorku dari mana? Ini pasti kerjaannya anak kelas nih, tapi bukannya waktu tukeran nomor hape aku mengaku tidak punya hape. Jangan-jangan hapeku dibajak waktu aku lagi tidur di kelas lagi. Ini sih pelanggaran privasi. Meskipun ketua kelas...

Drrtttt...! Drrttt...!

"Whoa...!" Ada SMS lagi? Oh, kali ini bukan. Dia menelepon. Angkat tidak ya? Menurutku lebih bijaksana jika aku mengangkatnya. Secara si penelepon ini sudah tahu kalo hapeku aktif, jadi tidak akan ada gunanya jika aku memberi alasan kalo batere hapeku lagi habis. Lagipula, aku juga pengen tau darimana si penelepon mengetahui nomor teleponku.

"Moshi-moshi" Kataku memberi salam.

"Kau... jangan pura-pura tuli" Geram suara di seberang sana. Apa dia tidak pernah diajari tata krama? Bukankah semua percakapan diawali dengan basa-baso? Ah...! Masa bodoh deh.

"Siapa nih" Kataku cuek.

"Bukanya kau sudah tau, baka. Kau sendiri yang memberikan nomermu padaku saat aku mendata seluruh kelas" Jawab suara di seberang sana. Hah...! Perasaan enggak deh, pasti ngarang nih anak.

"Ya, aku udah baca SMS mu tadi. Bisa kita bicarakan besok" Kataku dengan nada malas. Lagian, kenapa dia menelepon segala sih?

"Baiklah. Besok jangan sampai pulang duluan, ada Sasuke sama Hinata yang jadi duta kelas buat performance kelas. Mereka akan dansa" Kata suara di seberang dengan nada riang sekaligus penuh ancaman.

Emang... Gue... Peduli...

"Ya, terserah" Jawabku cuek sambil mengakhiri panggilan dan kemudian langsung shut down telepon. Terserah deh dia mau apa.

 **-0-**

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, Shikamaru?" Kudengar suara lembut dari belakangku ketika aku sedang mengikat tali sepatu di depan pintu. Aku pun mendongak ke arah suara tersebut dan melihat wanita berambut hitam sedang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

Jujur saja, aku tidak suka di tatap seperti itu oleh siapa pun, bahkan oleh Kaa-chan. Aku tidak semenderita itu tau. Masih banyak orang yang lebih menyedihkan daripada diriku ini.

"Mungkin karena aku kabanyakan tidur kali" Jawabku asal pada wanita tersebut. Memang, sejak bangun tidur tadi, aku merasa sedikit pusing dan sekujur tubuhku terasa nyeri sekali. Apakah aku kemaren bekerja terlalu berat? Ah...! Nanti juga baikan sendiri.

"Sembarangan" Sahut Kaa-chan sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di dahiku.

"Suhu tubuhmu panas tau. Kau bener tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaa-chan. Aku pun berdiri dan menghadap ke arah wanita yang mengkhawatirkanku tersebut. Tubuhku sedikit terhuyung memang, tapi aku menahannya agar tidak membuat Kaa-chan khawatir lebih dari ini. Dahiku terasa panas sekali, apa benar suhu tubuhku setinggi ini?

"Tidak apa-apa kok" Kataku sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sedikit aroma anyir dan asin mulai merambati belakang lidahku. Ups...! Apa ini? Aku pun mengoleskan tanganku pada bagian bawah hidungku. Sebuah cairan berwarna merah, kali ini cair, tidak begitu kental, keluar dari hidungku. Aku? Mimisan?

"Tuh...! Kamu mimisan, lebih baik kamu istrahat di rumah saja deh" Kata Kaa-chan sambil panik segera mengambilkan tisu untukku. Aku pun mengelap darah tersebut sambil mengibaskan tanganku ke arah Kaa-chan.

"Tidak, ini cuma mimisan bia..."

Aku tidak bisa mendengar lagi ucapan dari bibirku sendiri. Yang kulihat hanya dunia yang mulai berputar tak tentu arah sebelum akhirnya semuanya menggelap.

 **-0-**

"Engghhhh...!" Suara erangan terdengar merasuk ke dalam telingaku. Itu suaraku, apa aku mengerang tanpa sadar?

Seulas cahaya putih masuk secara serentak ke dalam mataku membuatku secara refleks ingin menutupi mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Hei...! Siapa yang mengikat tanganku?

Kufokuskan mataku untuk melihat tangan kananku. Sebuah tali transparan, bukan, itu sebuah selang sudah menancap melewati pergelangan tanganku. Ah...! Infus.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok wanita berambut hitam yang sedang memgang tangan kiriku dengan wajah tertelungkup di sampingku. Kaa-chan.

Ah...! Ini memalukan, Bagaimana mungkin aku harus di infus hanya karena sakit demam biasa. Eh tapi...!

"Eh...! Kau sudah bangun, Shikamaru?" Suara lembut mulai mengalir menuju telingaku. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku pada wanita yang tadinya masih tertidur di sebelahku.

"Kaa-chan, aku mau bertanya sebentar" Kataku dengan nada yang... sedikit tajam.

"Aku sakit apa? Dan apa tindakan dokter selanjutnya?"

 **-0-**

"Apa kau sudah bilang pada teman-temanmu bila kamu sedang sakit, Shikamaru?" Tanya Kaa-chan. Aku pun menghentikan aktivitasku sejenak sembari menatap Kaa-chan dengan tatapan heran.

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang pada sensei jika aku sedang rawat inap?" Yap...! Aku sudah sekitar 10 hari berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggu dokter yang akan menangani penyakitku ini, jadi selama itu aku tetap mendapatkan perawatan sambil sesekali membaca buku disini.

"Yah...! Memang sih, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjengukmu ya?" Tanya Kaa-chan.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu" Gumamku pelan sambil tetap melanjutkan membaca buku. Mereka sedang bersenang-senang kan? Sekarang aku juga bersenang-senang tau. Bebas dari tugas cerdas cermat, dari omelan Temari, dari tatapan orang-orang yang seolah-olah berkata 'kenapa dia tidak menolong kita?'. Kalo mau di tolong ya minta tolong dong.

Krieettt...!

"Sumimasen" Sebuah suara lembut mengalir memasuki telingaku. Membuatku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengalihkan pandanganku pada suara tersebut.

Cewek manis dengan rambut terurai itu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lemah kepadaku. Tangan putih halusnya diletakkan di depan perutnya. Jari-jari lentiknya mengatup rapat membawa sebuah bingkisan kecil di kedua tangannya. Bagaimana dia tahu aku ada disini...

"Oh, silahkan masuk. Apa kamu teman Shikamaru? Baru saja bibi omongin ini tadi" Sambut Kaa-chan dengan nada ramah sambil mempersilahkan sang ketua kelas tadi masuk. Temari hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil sedikit menutupi pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan.

Oi...! Oi...! Oi...! Jangan bersikap begitu ketika kamu sekarang berpenampilan manis tak seperti biasanya. Bisa-bisa aku akan memaafkan semua kekejaman yang pernah kau lakukan selama ini.

"Terima kasih, bi" Jawab Temari sambil duduk dengan sopan.

"Ngomong-omong, temannya yang lain mana?" Tanya Kaa-chan sambil mengobok-obok lemari makanan untuk mencari suguhan.

"Oh, karena habis ulang tahun sekolah maka teman-teman saya saat ini sedang membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Saya disini sebagai perwakilan kelas mohon maaf" Jawab Temari.

Bohong...! Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli padaku kan? Kenapa kau repot-repot minta maaf? Aku juga tidak perlu di jenguk kok.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berambut hitam manis masuk kedalam.

"Wah...! Ada yang jenguk juga ya, Yoshino-san. Siapa ini? Pacarnya Shikamaru-kun?" Tanya wanit berpakaian serba putih tersebut. Sontak Temari kaget mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Ti... tidak, buk..."

"Dia hanyalah ketua kelas" Sahutku dengan nada datar. Kenapa sih nih cewek pake gugup segala? Mata hijau itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang... sulit ku jelaskan.

"Oh...! Yoshino-san, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda mengenai operasi Shikamaru-kun" Kata suster tersebut. Kaa-chan pun berdiri dari lemarinya dan kemudian berbincang-bincang dengan suster tersebut. Meninggalkanku disini bersama cewek kejam ini?

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua, plus kecanggungan. Ada apa ini? Biasanya si cewek yang satu ini sering mengomel dan memerintah sekenanya, apa sekarang mulutnya lagi pegel?

"Ehem...!" Rasa asin mulai menyebar ke lidahku. Aduh, kali ini pendarahan gusi lagi.

"Kamu sakit apa sampai rawat inap selama 10 hari itu?" Akhirnya Temari membuka percakapan dengan suaranya yang lembut. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya datar sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang ku pegang.

"Leukemia, stadium awal" Jawabku datar. Wajah Temari tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Mak...maksudmu, kanker darah?" Aku pun mengangguk pelan sambil tetap membaca buku. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami berdua. Ah...! Sialan, untuk kali ini saja, aku akan menghiburnya.

"Tapi, karena masih stadium awal, jadi mungkin bisa sembuh dengan operasi pengangkatan sumsum tulang" Kataku sekenanya.

"Hmmm...!" Hanya itu? Oke, fix. Keheningan memang lebih baik daripada harus mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan hal itu tadi.

"Shikamaru-kun... etto" Panggil Temari dengan nada gugup. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada cewek yang sekarang berambut pirang terurai tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku cuek. Temari tampak mengalihkan pandangannya, menerawang ke atas. Ada apaan sih diatas sana?

"Apa kau tidak takut, Shikamaru-kun?" Hah...! Takut? Takut apa? Jangan-jangan kau itu hantu yang selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Diam-diam aku melirik kaki jenjang milik Temari yang tampak berayun-ayun diatas kursi tersebut. Nafasku mendesah lega begitu mengetahui kalo kaki Temari masih napak tanah. Jadi, yang dimaksud Temari takut itu...

"Takut kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Yah...! Pada kematian, bukankah kau belum pernah mati sebelumnya" Tanya Temari.

"Kematian pasti akan datang. Buat apa merasa takut? Lagian aku juga belum tentu mati kok, bahkan jika aku mati sekalipun, apa peduliku" Kataku enteng. Temari tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabanku barusan. Kepalanya menunduk, tangannya mengepal diatas pahanya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menggeram kepadaku kah?

"Selama hidup ini, apa yang kau pedulikan?" Tanya Temari dengan nada marah.

"Aku peduli dengan diriku sendiri" Kataku. Temari tampak memalingkan mukanya dengan ekspresi seperti menghadapi seorang pembohong.

"Oh, gitu ya. Kenapa kau bisa sakit dan bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirimu yang sekarang sedang sekarat ini?" Tuntut Temari.

"Heh...! Emang aku bisa apa? Kalo udah mati ya, mati. Kenapa masalahnya harus diperpanjang? Lagian, seberapa peduli sih kamu sebagai seorang ketua kelas?" Tanyaku sengit. Temari tampak terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Kulihat biji hijau itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Nih cewek kenapa sih?

"Jadi, ini alasanmu selama ini tidak peduli dengan apapun? Ini alasanmu, agar kau bisa mati dengan tenang tanpa ada beban seperti itu. Apa kau pikir dunia semudah itu?" Tanya Temari.

"Ya, aku tidak peduli karena aku bebas. Bukan seperti kalian yang mengatasnamakan kepedulian hanya untuk memaksakan kehendak saja. Aku bebas, mau aku mati kek, mau aku sakit kayak gini. Aku bebas" Kataku mencoba menyaingi nada keras Temari. Cewek pirang itu pun berdiri dan kemudian mencengkeram leherku. Eh...! Aku lagi sakit tau...

"Kau mau mati? Asal kau tau aja ya, aku..."

"Aku tidak peduli" Potongku langsung to the point. Air mata yang tadinya menggenang di mata hijau itu pun mulai meleleh. Dengan lemah dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leherku dan berbalik duduk dengan tenang.

"Maaf" Gumamnya sedikit terdengar olehku.

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu, ketua kelas. Tidak peduli dengan tindakanmu yang selalu kelewat batas, tidak peduli dengan omelanmu yang masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan, tidak peduli dengan semua alasan yang kau berikan untuk kepedulianmu padaku" Kataku dengan nada datar. Temari masih tampak menangis mendengar ucapanku tadi. Ada apa dengan gadis yang satu ini? Tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa panas. Apakah darah juga akan keluar dari mataku? Aku pun menyeka air yang keluar dari mataku sambil menaruh buku yang tadinya kubaca di pangkuanku.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri, tidak peduli dengan dirimu yang aneh itu, tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan ketika aku bersamamu. Aku..." Kata-kataku terhenti disitu. Setelah mengatakan banyak sekali ucapan aneh, sekarang kata-kataku terhenti disini.

"Aku, mencintaimu tidak peduli apapun itu. Aku masih belum mau mati kau tahu" Kataku akhirnya. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa dalam keadaan terdesak, kau pasti mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Aku akan mati, dan tidak peduli apapun itu, aku harus mengatakan hal ini sebelum aku menutup mataku dengan mulutku sendiri.

Temari tampak membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa padaku. Tidak peduli apa jawabanmu, jika aku sudah mati semuanya selesai kan?

Tapi, bukan penolakan yang kudapat, melainkan pelukan dari ketua kelas. Eh...! Apa aku diterima? Aku tidak peduli jika aku ditolak, tapi jika aku di terima...

"Kau lambat sadar ya, Shikamaru-kun" Bisik Temari tepat di telingaku.

Apa aku masih tidak peduli pada kematian?

 **FIN?**

Wah...! Gaje ya ceritanya wkwkwkw...! Untuk saat ini author suka buat oneshot sih (gomen yang nunggu update an multichap).

Ini cuman cerita spontanitas yang author pikirkan ketika sedang bergurau dengan teman author yang suka ngatain author apatis (jadi curhat deh).

Tak selamanya yang peduli itu di sukain orang, apalagi yang apatis XD.

Oke deh, thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic gaje yang satu ini. Kalo mau silahkan diisi kotak reviewnya. Komentar, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada kok.


End file.
